Memories
by NeutralAngel
Summary: Forget what you've been told Kai. Just trust me for once. Kai looks away from the figure and snorts in disgust. I'll never trust you! You killed her and now you want me to trust you! Can Kai learn to trust a killer to learn about his forgotten past? Repos
1. Chapter 1

Begin

_I thought I found him, but I didn't. Every time I'm close to him he disappears. Where the heck does he keep going? This is so frustrating! Every time he always gets away from me! I've looked every where, gone to places he would go. I gone through my own memories and believe that some are his._

Kai walks through the old house and finds a bullet hole in the wall on the outside, by a bush. He remembers hearing Tala yell his name, then it all went black. His voice was stuck. This couldn't be the place. It just couldn't be. Boris told him it was burnt down. Everything he once knew was now in question. Where was he going to go from here, and did Ace lead him here? Who the heck was K.A.I! If she's his bride then where could she be? So many questions floated through his mind, but he said the one thing that he's had always wanted to say. "I'm home now."

He walked towards the house, full of fear and something else. Now he stood in front of the house doors. The house was in good condition, but not the best. It seems his mother or father or both were still trying to keep the place looking good. He was glad, he could learn lots of things from the old place. Joy is the day, but then it began to rain. "Ah crap." He goes as close as he can to the door now. The door creaks open making Kai jump a little. A crinkly old woman looks at him. She holds her glasses up to his face to see him better. After about ten minutes her old face cracks into a wide smile.

"We've got our selves a live one here boys!" This freaked Kai out because out of nowhere a bunch of other old people jumped out and dragged him into the house.

Sorry only beginning chap. Has to get attention some how. Lol XD


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome?

He wakes up with a start. He was in a warm bed and had a cup of water next to his bed. Kai shakes his head lightly and looks around the room. It was nice and really cold. If it weren't for the blankets on him he would've froze to death. Or he could've just gotten hypothermia. Which one was better? Which is better, freezing to death or dying slowly? …He moves onto another subject then.

"How the heck did I get here? I remember the old people taking me into the house, but after that it's all a blur." His head started to pound on him like he had just missed something really important. Kai put his hand on his head then, it hurt way too bad to ignore now. The door creeks slowly open and Kai turns his head towards the noise.

"What the…" A series of flashes passed his eyes making him see dots. "Wow, look at all the pretty dots." He raises a finger to poke at one, but his hand went right through it. The person who flashed him started to laugh. He didn't know who it was, but he knew they were girls. Unless it's a bunch of boys who haven't gone threw puberty. Oh that would be weird.

"Man Kai I thought you would sleep forever, but you're a wake now, so I welcome you to your home." The person bowed and left him and his floater there in the hallway. After a while the little buggers did go away, but not before Kai stubbed his toe on a pot. Yeah it hurt, but not as bad as it could've been. Good thing he had his shoes on. Kai wandered around aimlessly before he saw the old woman again. She was dragging a box and it looked like it was way too heavy for her, so he decided to be nice and give her a hand. He walked over to her and asked her if she needed help, but she just stared at him wide eyed and nodded her head.

"Hey where am I supposed to put this thing?" The old lady just smiled at him. For once he regretted having helped her because the box was way heavier than he thought.

"Oh dear, I forgot the elevator is broken. I guess you'll have to go up the stairs deary." The way she had said it made his skin crawl. Her voice was high pitched and it was scratchy to his ears.

"But where am I supposed to take this?" She just laughed evilly and told him it was the last room to the left. So on Kai went. He climbed the stairs alright. It was brutal. He almost dropped the box a few time going up. Then he thought maybe he should just drop the box right on the stairs and continue up the stairs be himself, but he thought better not do it. When he reached the top he was tired as heck. Somehow the old lady had beaten him to the top of the stairs.

"I'm so sorry dear, but turns out the elevator is fine. I guess my memory is just as bad as my eye sight." With that she led him to the room. Kai was pissed. Maybe the old lady was messing with him. All he knew was that the old lady was keeping something from him. Kai could now here crackling of the fire, he smelled it too. As they entered the room the old woman bowed her head down. A man was in the shadows Kai couldn't tell who it was.

"I believe that this boy is the right one sir. I would really love to see the miss happy again. It's so terrible for her; I just want to see her smile one more time." The way she was saying these things seemed to hurt Kai. His heart was beating faster than normal, but it hurt at the same time. What the heck was going on? The man spoke to her outside of ear shot so Kai didn't hear a word they said, but somehow he already knew what it was about. She left after that and came back with a wheelchair.

"Young man you may put the box down now." He did as he was told and the old woman left the two of them closing the door behind her as she left.

"Sit down young man." The guys voice was old sounding, but it was smooth. Kai was transfixed by this mixture of sounds. Gathering courage was all he could do for now so he stood there like a dummy.

"Boy did you hear me?" This time Kai sat down, but really far from the guy. And the fire was dying so it made the old man look even more dangerous. He'd had enough of being ordered around now.

"Look I came here looking for some people, and if they aren't here just tell me." The old guy just sat there coolly and sighed. A knock came at the door now. The old woman walked in with another lady. She had a veil over her head and face so Kai couldn't tell who he was looking at. The woman sat down next to the old man in the shadows. She whispered in his ear before she reached for Kai's hand.

"Who are you people?" Kai was well a little confused. Okay more than confused he was creeped out. _Who the heck are these people?! _The woman still held her hand out for Kai, but he didn't move an inch to get any closer to her and her hand in fact he was trying his hardest to get a way from her.

Getting fed up she got up and held Kai's face in both her hands. She looked at his face, and his eyes. Then she asked to see his blade. For some reason Kai didn't want to show her his blade. That peeved him off.

"Why do you need to see it?"

She stopped moving and sat back down by the old guy. Kai started to hear sniffles. _She's crying what'd I do wrong?_ He felt guilt claw its way into his heart. Wait why did he care if he made her cry or not? till when he heard her crying he felt a twig of desperation to comfort her. Sooth her aches and make her pain stop. The woman began to speak after a short while.

"It's just that if you are my son you would have your father's blade or at least your grandfathers bit beast. I just wanted to know if I was dreaming or not." Kai didn't by her act at all. What kind of mother wouldn't show their face to their child?

"If you're my mother then show me your face." The old man stood up then. Anger pulsed off of him.

"You little fool! She doesn't have to do anything you say!" She touched his arm lightly and it was enough to calm him down. The woman began to take the veil off. Kai felt suddenly nervous. The veil fell to the floor reveling her face and her hair line. She had shimmering blue hair, and milky blue eyes. Now Kai knew why she hid her face. A scar ran down the right side of her face. Kai had no clue how his mother looked like, but this woman, she was scared to show him her face because of that scare?

"Now you can see my face Kai. Please let me see your blade." When she said his name is was like a mother waking from a dream. She had said his name like a question, like she wasn't even sure that he was really there. He didn't know why but, ears began to come out. It couldn't be possible could it?

After all those years of hearing words drift through his dreams, being lied to in his face, being forced to hate himself because he was weak. Kai couldn't wrap his mind around it, something had to be wrong, but what? His heart ached and his head hurt. Why, why the hell did no one tell him that his mother was still alive?!

Kai turns from them and punches the wall. He had hit it hard enough to leave a small crater. After he had done that, it was like a dam had broken, thus he broke down as well. He crumpled to the ground and bowed on his knees. His heart wasn't right, but his mind wasn't arguing it either. Which was right and which was wrong?

The tears kept on coming. At that moment Kai let it all go. His tears for Kedah, his sister Amy, and even for the pain of this woman, but most of all pity for himself. He sees now that all he had been doing was lying to himself all those years. Boris had had all the answers and the next time Kai saw him he would wring out every answer from him that he could.

Slowly Kai stood and whiped his tears away. That was not a very dignifiying moment. He turned to look at the woman and slowly began to walk towards her. Kai had no idea what he was doing, but he felt like he had to do this. The man next to the woman stood to intercept him.

"No let him pass." It was the old woman. The old man just stood his grounds and stayed in front of Kai. He was the only one who hadn't spoken yet and yet Kai felt like they had met before.

"Father?"

The old woman lets out a laugh and soon everyone except Kai of course is laughing. Kai could singel out each one of their laughters. The one he liked the most was the old lady's because it made him happy, he didn't know why. It just made him happy. He could hear the womans and noted that there was sadness mixed into. For some reason him calling that man his father made her sad or maybe it was something else altogether. Finally after everyone got their laugh the man that stood in front of Kai spoke.

"I'm not your father child. I...I couldn't find him. If he doesn't want to be found he makes sure it stays that way. Only one person knows where he is. K.A.I is her name. Find her and you'll find your father." It was obvious that who ever **she** was had all the answers for Kai.


	3. Chapter 3

Problems

_He fears her memories? Why does he fear the key to end this?_ A cloaked figure stands over some water looking down at it. The reflection wasn't there. He didn't know for sure if he was real or if she was. This confused him. If he wasn't real and she was dead, then where had he come from? He wanted the answer so he left their home, family, and memories behind. Ace was going to find the Hiwatari family no matter what or who stood in the way. One way or another he was going to get his answers. _If Kai won't figure it out I will._

Kai's heart was pounding now. If that man wasn't his father, then who the heck was he?! Could his mom be having an affair? For some reason Kai just couldn't believe that his mother would do that. It was an insane thought, but hey it could happen. He looked at his mother now. They were in the garden of life. Lots of the plants moved, some at night, while others right out in the daylight. His mothers name was Anna, it was a beautiful name well to him anyways. Kai liked being with his mother. _She reminds me of…ah crap. I totally forgot about her. I hope she's still at Tala's house._ As Kai explained to his mother about Amy she started to cry. He knew why though, they were tears of joy. The joy of knowing her daughter was okay and healthy. He promised her he would never let Amy get hurt, that was a promise he would not be able to keep.

He headed for the house when he saw him. _Ace that basturd. He'll pay for what he did._

Flashback

Two figures stood in the hallway. One pinned against the wall, while the other held him there. "We could've saved her!"

"Listen to me Kai! She would have died a worse death in Dark Dranzer's body! I wouldn't even wish that on you. No one deserves to die like that, no one." The two stood there in silence for a moment, then Tala comes and pulls Kai gently away from Ace.

"Kai you should go look after Amy, she is after all your baby sister." Those words were so near and tender to Ace's heart that he turned and punched the wall, leaving an indentation of his gloved fist there. Tala and Kai both saw this. Neither of them went after Ace. He needed to be alone for a while. Or so they thought.

End

Yes Kai had never forgiven Ace for what he did. It was probably the only thing that kept them from being friends. Now glaring at Ace was all Kai was willing to do because killing Ace would only make him like him, and that is a killer. Ace stood in Kais way briefly before telling him that Tala had lost his restraints on not doing Amy. If Kai hurried he could stop them before they went all out. How Ace knew this Kai didn't ask. He ran for the garage now.

"If Tala does do her I can't say he'll live very long." True because others wanted her body as well, good thing Kai they didn't know that Amy would soon be arranged to marry. Kai rode the motorcycle down the nearest road and found it a little harder to find his way back to Talas house.

"This isn't good. This is really bad…for her." He had no clue where to go, left, right? Which way was he supposed to go? Kai couldn't remember which way he had turned to get here. Feeling frustrated he stopped in the middle of nowhere and looked around for familiar marks. None of them were familiar to him. All of a sudden a burst of light came from the left.

"What the heck is that?" He decided he shouldn't follow it, but he thought by now it would probably be to late to stop them from going all the way now. So he followed the little flickers of light. It was like magic because he started to remember which turns he had taken to get to his house. Reverse those directions and you get Talas place! Kai was once again pumped up to go retrieve Amy for their mother.

Ace sighs as he sees a grin come up on Kais face, no Ace wasn't like that or at least in his opinion. He was happy to help Kai because either way he gets to protect Amy and get his answers. Ace felt how people feel about one another just by talking to them and when he talked to Amy he could tell something was going to happen. Feeling this he told Kiba (wolf's rain) to go and check up on Tala.

Flashback

Tala

The forest was like his home away from home. That's why he came to live out in the middle of nowhere. He took a few deep breaths. A twig snapped behind him. He turned to see those wolves again, but this time they didn't tie him up to a tree. "You guys have to always do that?" A guy with leather pants steps up to him.

"Yeah it's just how we are. It's not our fault you guys can't hear for crap." Tala didn't mind being insulted by them, though it did bug him at times.

"Why are you guys here now?" They all shrugged at this. "Kiba why are you guys here?" There was no threat in Tala's voice, but none of the wolves took it all too well.

"We're here because Ace sent us out. If we wanted to stalk you we would've never shown our selves." Simple as that they explained why they were here and who had sent them. None of this bothered Tala.

"Ace's still looking after her huh? Guess I would too if my sister cherished something like that. But I don't have a sister so it doesn't matter to me." He turned and they left simple arrangement for all of them, except Tala who had to fight his urges into tricking her for his own needs. Tala lets out an expatriated breath." This is going to be a long year."

End

"What an idiot, couldn't even remember to turn the right way." He lets out another sigh. _Is this the one you were to marry? If I didn't know any better I'd say he was only just learning how to ride a bike. Yeah he's only a child to me. Kedah why did you have to do it? Why couldn't you just leave your stupid promises behind?_ Ace looks down at his hands and begins to shake. _These hands are the hands that killed you, these hands are of monsters, but these hands shall bring peace to you Kedah I swear it._

"Only monsters don't have emotions. They feel pain is all." With that he jumped to the next tree trying to catch up with Kai, but he was too far so he headed back to the house. _They're going to came here anyways and Kais bike is probably not going to be able to carry the both of them back. Well not with the little gas he has left in it._

Ace reached the house and went into greet the Mrs. He bowed and introduced himself to her. She was delighted to hear his name and for once he didn't know the answer. Anna walked over and hugged him. He didn't know how to respond to this, it was so awkward for him.

"Ummm….I believe Kai they will need a ride from Talas house." He cleared his throat out after that. There was silence again and he felt uncomfortable so he asked to leave the room for a moment. She let him, but he had to stay and greet the two when they came back. Ace reluctantly agreed with it and stayed on the grounds, but not in the house.

Ace was in the woods walking by the water again and heard the car coming. It seemed the driver had known where to go and how to get back. More credit for Kai's hot headedness.

"Ah guess it's time to go greet the two of them. I just hope Kai isn't sore about me asking for a car to be sent out." So he hops off to greet a very sulky looking Amy and an angry Kai. _Wow they're going to love the news when I tell them it. Okay maybe not Kai, but definitely Amy. I can always count on her for some sort of support…I think._ Ace greets the two and gets a going on catching up with Amy on her life, but it seemed she was embarrassed by Kai's abrupt appearance at Tala's house. Heck who wouldn't be embarrassed if one of their siblings came and dragged them out of a kinky game? Ace started to laugh at himself for thinking like that. He puts an arm on Amy's shoulder after the thought.

"I'm so weird sometimes you know Amy?" She smiles at him because she knew what he was thinking. It disturbed her, but it was funny too. Ace was one of those people who never ever had nothing to do, so their mind was always kept clean of dirty objects. It seems that for once Ace had nothing to do for the time being.

Amy entered the house and was awed. This house was a freak'n mansion! Sure the walls were plain, but that didn't take away from the fact that it was hulargous. She would be able to decorate the walls once she met her parents. Amy was so excited in meeting their mother. She had never met either parent, so her first impression had to be the best one.

"Hey Kai? How did you react when you first saw mom and dad?" The words sound foreign to her. She had never used them before and it would probably still sound weird after she met them. Kai looked down at the floor as if something really interesting was stuck to his shoe. Amy began to smile at this too. She knew why Kai wouldn't look her in the face. Something was on his face and he didn't want to show her. A sly smile crept onto her face.

"Kai? Did you cry?" His face started to turn red and she burst out laughing at him. Her older brother wasn't a robot after all! She kept laughing until she realized that she smelled like sweat and something else. _Ah crap! This is going to be a very bad impression after all. First they meet their very emotional son and now they're going to meet their very grouse daughter. Just perfect!_ Out of nowhere an old lady steps out.

"Excuse me, but are you Kai and Amy? I was told to tell them that they must bath and change clothing for dinner. The miss requested this of you two." Yes! Her mom probably didn't know what her "innocent" daughter had just done, but it was better to leave it at that.

"And there will be a guest coming here so she expects you two to be on your best behavior for the night." That stopped Amy's cheers. _That really sucks. I was hopping I wouldn't have to act like a proper lady, but I guess I should for mom and dad._

She goes up to her room and finds a dress laid out on her bed for her. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, but she didn't like to wear dresses, which made it all the worse when she went down for dinner.

Kai was done getting ready for dinner, but he needed to tell Amy that their dad was still gone. It would probably not bother her or she might go into her room and sulk a bit. Now he stood in front of her door. Kai was about to knock on her door when he heard her mumbling about wearing a dress. He knew she hated wearing dresses. Maybe she should find out for herself about their dad. Yeah she should and Kai wanted to know who this great guest of theirs was.


	4. Chapter 4

Find me

I see you there

Yet you're not there

I feel your heat come to me

Yet I have no peace

I want to save you from pain

But I can't

I forgot who I was

Can you find out who I am?

True love is painful

Yet so bliss

Find me

Save me

Hate me

Love me

K.A.I

He woke with a jerky motion. SHE was close or had been close to him once. It wasn't possible though, she was dead. His heart couldn't take much more of this phantom pain. Kai grabbed his jacket and headed out the front door, but before he left he stopped to imprint everything that he could about his mother and sister into his mind. For he knew that it would be a very long time before he came back top them.


	5. Chapter 5

Fear

Kai walked down the trail and saw Ace there. All he ever did now and days was walk the trail or follow Ace around. He was like a zombie looking over the same things over and over again. This was not going to help Kai find out who K.A.I. was and Ace seemed…strange in a way, like he was afraid of something. Never once had Kai ever seen Ace take off the cloak around him. Many things hit him as odd today, but none were as odd as how Ace was acting. Yes there was a problem to be solved, but where to start? _What the heck is going on with Ace? He's usually the fearless one, the one everyone wishes to be, but now he's crumbling at every turn point. I have to find out what's going on_.

"Ace you better be worth the trouble."

Indeed Kai had not realized that Ace had heard him. It was odd how he was acting, but who really cares? There really wasn't any explanation as into why he had jumped off the bumper, but he did. No one really knew him well enough to guess his reactions, but people did know that he didn't do something without a just cause. Kedah always saw to that. Thinking about her was never a thing Ace wanted to do. She was so important in his life, and in every other person life.

"Why did you do it?" His voice was only a whisper so no one but him heard it. It was a rhetorical question, one he knew the answer to already. He just wasn't prepared to except her death by his hands. Some much has happened since. Amy was engaged to Brooklyn and Tala was well dead. Not literally of course. After Anna had announced that Amy and Brooklyn were to get engaged Tala never went near Amy again. By the morning he was gone. It would seem that his plan had backfired on him.

Ace had planned for Amy or Tala or both of them to object to the engagement, but neither of them did. Tala must've figured it out and Amy was probably trying to be a good girl for her mom. This was bad for the two of them. Believe it or not it's only been a week since that day and Kai has already found some very good info as in to where he would find out his brides identity. There were problems there too though. Lots of these places had been torn down and some of them had never existed. Kedah had made names for the ones she didn't know. Those were the non existence ones.

He let out a soft sigh. _Why did she have to make this so hard to figure out?_ The last thing she told him while she laid dying in his arms was.

"_The best solution is to look where no one else will look. Sometimes things are right in front of you and you still can't see it Ace. I hope that you can figure this out and over come our fears."_

His heart constricted at what he remembered. She had given him the answer, but what was the thing he had no clue. Ace was given the last part to the riddle. There was a riddle given to Kai at the tournament before Kedah died. It stated the things he needed to see in a girl to know if she was the one for him. Also her initials spelled out his name. If only Ace had told Kai maybe he would've figured it out before things got worse. (A/N Yes thing are going to get worse, much worse.) But he never did tell Kai because of his pride or ego. You can go with either.

A twig cracked behind him and he spun around to find where the noise had come from. The bushes rattled, Ace got in a fighting stance. Well the best that he could get any ways, and out of the bush jumped a huge, ugly, brown, squirrel? He nearly fell over from laughter. Such a tiny thing had scared him so much. _You can always count on nature to make you laugh._ But now wasn't the time for him to laugh because after the squirrel came his real fear. It rushed at Ace and knocked him down. He hit the ground with a thump and everything faded out to black.

_Ace's blackout_

He stood in the middle of a dark lake. There were no ripples in the water when he moved, and there was no way out that he could see. More than likely he would go insane without the answer. _**Traitor….you've betrayed her. Left her to die in vain. Traitor…**_The voice was nothing but a whisper. Still Ace shivered at the thought. Had he let Kedah die for no reason? Why was he still not trying to save her? Yes he could save her, but only with Kai's help. Only when the riddle was solved could he go and save her from death.

_**Traitor…you lied to her. Used her for your game. Save her….save our master. Help her from darkness. Bring out the mistress of darkness. Call her forth and save our master! **_Ace raised his hands and covered his ears. He was shaking his head from left to right trying to drown out the voice. If he summoned the mistress of darkness, he himself would likely die. No one knew where she had gone. None of the house members felt their presence any more. No one knew where they had gone off to. _**Find her find her. Find our master…..don't leave me my other half. **_

Ace panicked after it had said that. There was no way that he could be part of such a thing. His mind raced and he wanted this to end. All that he wanted was for this thing to leave him be. Yes this has happened before, but never this intense, never so long. He felt the air grow colder by the second. Soon a lighted figure stood before him. Well it was a bird. This bird was huge. Its feathers shining like silver, eyes red as a demon, and then the oddest part was its tranquil effect on him.

He wasn't scared of the thing. _**Yes you are part of me. We are one, but you must find the master soon. Her body will not live for much longer. **_

"Where do I have to look? Tell me please!" His voice was a plea for mercy, but as soon as he finished his sentence the bird was gone.

End

Ace stirred on the ground trying to recall what he was doing before he was knocked out. He was angry with himself that he couldn't figure out this simple riddle. There had to be an answer to it, but where or what was it? All he could do was wait for Kai to find out the answer. Another thought occurred then. _Where is Kedah's body? _As he pondered this thought sitting on the ground he got knocked on the side of his head. It wasn't a very hard hit so he turned to see the culprit. Slowly he turned to see a girl of 18 standing behind him. She was average height, and pretty enough for guys to notice her.

"Do you mind telling me where Mystel went? I can't find him Ace. He left some time ago, but I just can't find him now." Total blank on Ace's part. He just sat there thinking to himself some more. After a while she got bored and went off to continue her search. She was mumbling under her breath as she walked past him.

With a sigh Ace gets up and heads towards the house. There he meets up with Amy. She seemed angry, but for what reasons, he had no clue.

"The nerve of him!" She was pacing back and forth in the kitchen like a trapped animal. Curiosity had never killed him before so he ventured forth with a question.

"Who are you talking about, and who are you talking to?" Amy stopped walking and paled. Quickly she turned and left the room before Ace had time to drill or pick at her brain until she told him. "What? What'd I say?" Confusion was always her best weapon to use on him. With a sigh he leaves the kitchen and heads for his room.


End file.
